


Spotlight

by KookiesEngel



Series: Silver Spoon [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A+ Parenting, Actor Kim Namjoon, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Anal Sex, B-Free is an asshole, BTS being rich brats, California, Cheating, Dancer Jung Hoseok, Dancer Park Jimin, Drinking, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Heir Jeon Jungkook, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, International Playboy, Jackson is a piece of shit, M/M, Masturbation, Model Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Model Kim Taehyung | V, New York City, Oral Sex, Rapper Min Yoongi, Recreational Drug Use, Rehab romance, Savage Min Yoongi, Taehyung isn't nice at the first chapters, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiesEngel/pseuds/KookiesEngel
Summary: In an old city like Los Angeles, in Hollywood, there are a new generation of korean-american celebrities. Kim Namjoon is one of them. A young actor who can't handle his fame since childhood. He is famous for his scandals, along with his friends, Yoongi Min and Jeongguk Jeon. After another scandal, he has to take a decision: Go to the rehab or lose his fortune to his cousin whom he hates, Taehyung Kim, a famous supermodel.





	1. One punch is worth a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> Your typical fanfic where BTS are rich brats  
> I'd like to say sorry for my bad english. I am not a native speaker.  
> I am not american and I had to do a search to write about places in New York and Los Angeles. I hope that I didn't mess with that.  
> Some of the news about them were heavily inspired by real tabloids and comments on sites like Pann and Netizenbuzz. Some places are real, the others were invented. I hope I made them very convincing.  
> Please enjoy. I hope that you have fun reading just like I had fun writing.  
> Kisses.

"Namjoon Kim: The asian bad-boy strikes again.

We miss the old days when the sweet boy who starred "The Chemical" swoons our hearts with his kid genius charm, which made him being called "The male Shirley Temple", in a cute homage. Now, at 22, the ex-child star and the America's little brother is famous for being very drunk and making a ruckus in The Phoenix Club, in Manhattan with his beloved friend, Jeongguk Jeon, the heir of Bridge Corporation, who has been caught in DUI several times and under the posse of illicit drugs.  
The US Weekly intel says that the actor started a fight with a random guy after being rejected by a female bartender. The fight destroyed the club's interior and caused $24,000's worth in damage. The Namjoon Kim's PR hadn't said anything about the scandal."

"Rapper Agust D in jail after being caught with marijuana.

Las Vegas, 21st, Saturday, Yoongi Min is under custody for being caught with 2 grams of marijuana. The 23 year old rapper didn't say anything about the case. The "Tony Montana" star is known for his DUI adventures and his leaked naked photos. He was released after paying the fine. The court is going to judge him on June, 15th."

"Jeongguk: Rejected by Harvard?  
"Being in a powerful family doesn't grant everything in life, at least for Jeongguk Jeon. Our favorite heir may have a 4.0 GPA, but it seems that his bad reputation has reached the university staff. His father, Mr. Jeon must be very angry, probably Jeongguk won't be accepted in Yonsei either, Mr. Jeon's alma mater. Bad day for a billionaire heir, right, Kookie?"

*

In the very bright room, Namjoon could feel the disapproving glance from his agent. Another scandal? Bad for his image and for his money. A broken private property is a pain in the ass, a $24,000 worth private property is worse. His hangover wasn't helping either, the pain in his temples was making Namjoon close to punch the older man. Maybe if he still had his parents, he would be able to make rational decisions, in a calm way. Fuck, who is he trying to convince? His parents were the worst example, running away with a big sum from his money when he completed 18, leaving him alone with his little sister. They never ever had a pristine moral. At least he could try to make his sister a good person, who pays the taxes and doesn't smuggle drugs at all.

The lecture wasn't effective however and only made Namjoon very late for the scene shooting from the movie that he was starring. It was a stupid and cliche movie, but he had to pay the expenses of his sister's boarding school somehow. It made him jealous of Jeongguk. He was born in a gold cradle, which costs 20 billion, to be exact, and probably he didn't have to do stupid movies where he is a child genius or something, neither have the stupid nickname, "The american sweetheart". At least it was less embarassing than being called "The nation's little brother" like some stupid and random korean actor. It was a stupid idea, however. 

Being a 20 billion heir wasn't worth at all when he had to be fucking perfect marionette in front of everyone. Lose the control of your own life and be obligated to attend a university and get a major in something that he doesn't want to do. With this spartan education and way of life, he would go nuts too. No wonder the poor boy was high 24/7 a day. Among the trio, the most lucky was Yoongi, certainly. Yoongi has arrived in USA with his family when he was a kid and grew up in a poor neighbourhood. He is a typical "street smart" kid, who lived with many problems and was able to make amazing songs with his knowledge and manage a successful career despite having no formal education. Namjoon admired him, despite of all scandals which stains Yoongi's reputation. Namjoon isn't a saint, either.

* 

Namjoon honestly tought that he was going to break the accelerator of his new Mercedes after too many pushes. New York was always crowded and he was late. He cursed in korean to get the attention of the distracted and slow guy who was in front of him. He thought that he was about to die, the director probably wanted his guts served in a silver plate if he was late again. Fuck it, he is the main star and probably the only reason to someone watch this piece of shit.

After parking in the studio, Namjoon tried to remove the wrinkles of his beautiful Vesarce shirt. He ran his hand through his hair. He adjusted his sunglasses that he was wearing to hide the dark circles in his eyes. Even when he was looking like shit he was still handsome, an asian Narcisus. How much he spent in procedures? He couldn't remember, but it was worth every fucking nickel. 

He rummaged through the glove compartment, trying to find his expensive cigarrettes. After he had found them, he lit one cigarrette and got a long drag. Almost everyone in Hollywood smoke, to relieve stress and lose weight and he wasn't an exception.  
He entered the fancy building with his identification, without any sight of paparazzis. He was lucky, tough. His hangover still was bugging him. Probably they were waiting him in his penthouse.

After dressing his costume, he was waiting to apply the makeup and the hairstyle. He missed the blonde color, he had to maintain his natural color, a plain dark brown. He laughed when he remembered that his character was an innocent guy who fell in love in the movie. It was ironic, since he was a fuckboy and he was kissing every stranger that he even couldn't remember.  
After the caracterization he shoot the scene with his female counterpart. It was easy to remember the lines with his photographic memory. At least his parents granted good genetics. Finally he could go to Jeongguk's penthouse in SoHo.

Namjoon smiled after thinking about Jeongguk. The boy knew how to relieve Namjoon's anxiety. Maybe he could just lazy around or pop some pills with Kookie, having a good time with the boy. He listened his iPhone playing a 50 Cent's song as his ringtone and the screen displayed a very drunk Yoongi's photo, a inside joke between them. He answered the phone with a fake sweet voice.  
"What's up, Yoongz? Is everything ok? Did you just finish sucking B-Free's dick?"  
"Go fuck yourself, America's Sweetheart." Namjoon laughed when he heard his friend irritated voice. "He is still doing diss tracks for me. He must think that I am his fucking "oppa" or something, and this way I'll notice him. I am going to shut his fucking mouth when I release Cypher pt. 5, I can't wait."

"Yeah, you should shut his mouth with a fucking kiss. And if you want, I can help you with this track."

"If you keep trying to annoy me, I am going to punch your ugly face. I doubt that you would be able to star another movie with a broken nose. But you can find another way, maybe sucking an old executive. And yes, I accept you offer, you are like Eminem or something. Oh, and now I know the reason why you always mock me saying B-Free's name. You want his dick." Namjoon could hear Yoongi's laughter.

"Fuck you, Yoongi Min"

"Honey, it is you who's going to be fucked by him, not me. Come on, don't be so mad, I am just messing with ya. Hm, am I hearing some car noises. Where are you going? Didn't you have to shoot a scene?"

"No, I already finished. I am going to our beloved Jeon heir's house. And why did you call me?"

"Just to remind you about the night when you lost 24,000 dollars and you broke a stranger's nose just because you were upset after the waitress rejected your money? At least you are lucky because you don't have a child. You would hurt the poor baby." Namjoon could hear the irony in Yoongi's voice.

"You don't need to remind my shitty actions, Agust D. I know what I did, even when I was very drunk. The fucking check with my sign reminds me every day. At least, I can be careful when I hide my weed from the cops."

"You sound like a beggar, not a guy with millions in the bank. You can easily pay the damage. And, hey, I learned my lesson. I won't commit the same mistake. Anyway, that's not why I called you. Do you remember the face of the guy that you punched?"

"Why would I remember anything about him? Why would I remember him or his face among every people that I have met or fought on nightclubs? I was hammered. He isn't important at all, like everyone else. Why do you want to know about him? Do you think he is hot and you want to be fucked by him?"

"You better go get some lube, Joonie. 'Cause who is going to be fucked by him it's not me, it's you. You punched Jackson Wang. Good luck giving all your money to him."

"Jackson Wang? Isn't him a japanese archer and a model?"

"What the fuck, man? You sound like a white supremacist. You are asian too, why did you guess his ethnicity wrong? He is chinese and a fencer. Yeah, he's a model too, remember the Gucci photoshoot. How can you forget about him? He is the guy who wants to fuck you. Well, I think he wants to fuck you in every way possible."

"What is you trying to say? I am stuck in traffic and I don't want to make another ruckus. I have enough scandals for a whole week. Say it"

"Well, add another on your list, because he is going to sue you for agression"

"What?" Namjoon stopped the car, abruptly. "Hyung, the executives and the studio will serve my head on a fucking silver plate. A punch is nothing for someone who get slashes every day. A punch won't kill him."

"Oh, Nammie, you'll look so cute in a striped uniform.Did you forget your own nickname? You are called God of Destruction for a reason. Boy, I can see the destruction on his face. Homeboy looks like a Picasso painting. I won't judge you tough. I am going to finish this call, after all, I have to clear my own mess too. Smell ya later."

Namjoon sighed after hearing the usual click, indicating the call's ending. He was fucked. Damn, Jackson Wang. He should stick to his annoying flirting and advances towards Namjoon instead of trying to get his stupid revenge. Why did he sue him and try to destroy Namjoon's career? His relationship with the studio wasn't so good either and this ultimatum would make him a persona-non-grata in Hollywood. Would the fencer forgive him if Namjoon agree to suck his dick? Namjoon laughed at his stupid toughts. He stomped his foot on the accelerator, driving his way to Jeongguk's house. He would think on a solution to solve his fucking problem.


	2. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon finally reunites with Jeongguk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to meet our beloved Kookie? It just a slow plot developing, I promise that things will have a fast pace. Sorry for any misspelling.

"NetizenBuzz  
Hollywood: Kim Namjoon is accused for assaulting Wang Jackson.  
[+2347, -93] He is always drunk and partying on nightclubs and now is he a criminal? They must send him to a mental institution.  
[+858, -104] You can say whatever you want about korean celebrities like Sulli, at least they won't do stupid things like him. He is friends with Min Yoongi, why this won't surprise me?  
[+426, -75] This is the westerners's fault. Where is the respect with your hyungs? He is just one more degenerated american who taints his korean heritage.  
[+1257, -40] His career must be close to an end if he is being such an attention whore.  
[+643, -125] The only one who can be saved from this life is Jeongguk. He have to stay away from these iljins, go to an university, marry to a girl and have beautiful children, and be an example just like his father."  
"Pann: Supermodel Kim Taehyung make the media awestruck on his debut in Paris Fashion Week.  
[+359, -56] Wow, daebak, Taehyung oppa deserved. He worked hard for this.  
[+978, -42] The poor guy is too ashamed to admit this, but he is Kim Namjoon's cousin. Compare the manners and the education between him and his cousin, whose parents are robbers. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.  
[+156, -54] We need more celebrities like him. A cool and humble guy who works very hard and is scandal-free, someone who deserves his success."  
*   
When he had time, Namjoon always enjoyed to talk with Jeongguk's servants. He always grew up between the cameras and mey celebrities and powerful people from Hollywood who treated him a demigod. Namjoon doesn't know what is to be a normal person. He always had a busy schedule, and he couldn't go out to play like the other kids and he couldn't hang out with his friends (except for Jeongguk, but there is always a exeception for billionaire heirs), only to shoot scenes and to do auditions and casting for new roles. He never went to a normal high school, until his senior year, but it was a small and private school, where he wouldn't be bothered by his fans. Talking with normal, ordinary people who weren't his crazy stalking fans made him reflect over how he never ever had to wash his own dishes or cut the grass of own his house and the way he treated the people who do these things for him. He liked to treat them nicely, and made him feel sorry for being a brat. Namjoon respected them. At least, he learned his lesson and he wasn't an asshole.

He felt a little sad because he couldn't have a conversation with Mike, the Jeongguk's surly doorman, but only on the surface. Namjoon knew that he had a soft heart and that he liked the actor. He likes to have deep conversations with the guy, about the country's future, the politics, about the life. He even tried to teach some korean words to the bulky man, unsuccessfully. He truly enjoyed having friends who just liked him for the number of zeros in his account or people who didn't wear Dior clothes, it was a nice change.

He entered in the expensive building, after parking his car at the classy parking and his brief encounter with the doorman. And he walked to the entrance hall. It was the usual procedure and the the female receptionists weren't surprised at the sight of his handsome tanned face. He always greets them with a "good morning", but he was rushing and the only thing which matters it was the damn meeting with Jeongguk. He walked very fast.  
After entering the intricate elevator, Namjoon pushed the button which led him to the Jeongguk's luxurious penthouse which costed tens of millions dollars. He lived alone in there, the expensive gift their parents gave to him after his high school's graduation. He was slight confused after exiting thr elevator. The elevator was fast than the one that he used in the studio building.

The actor walked through the corridor to meet the security staff to check his credentials and the other security methods before he could meet Jeongguk. It was boring, but he would do the same thing if he was a billionaire.  
Namjoon entered the penthouse, and walked to the lounge room. He hoped that Kookie was there, or else he would have to tour through his friend's home. He was lucky though, Jeongguk was lazing around on the large white sofa, his silky light brown hair, with caramel highlights (did he change the color again? He couldn't remember...) shining. Even when he was wearing a plain green sweater, ripped jeans and Timberlands, he looked like a classy model who just finished posing for a photoshoot. This was what Namjoon would call a "billionaire beauty".

Jeongguk was reading a stupid gossip tabloid, probably reading something about himself. Namjoon hoped that they hadn't posted anything about this goddamn scandal. He hasn't noticed that his was immersed in his own thoughts, until he saw Jeongguk walking towards him.

"Hyung, nice to see you again. What brought you over here?"

"Please, Kookie, no need for this formal greeting. I am here to tell you that I have a big problem. And it's Wang's fault, this motherfucker."

"Wang? I have heard about him, but I don't remember anything about his face."

"I'll refresh your memory, Jeon. Jackson Wang, the guy who I had sex ONCE, but he is the devil spawn and fell in love with me and started to follow me everywhere. Even at the last time, when I was at the Phoenix and I was very drunk and horny and he annoyed the hell out of me when I was flirting with the bargirl, so I punched him to leave me alone but I forgot that I am a monster at fights, and now he is the monster, because Yoongi told me that his face was ugly as shit." Namjoon could feel his anger rising.

"Oh, now I remember. Isn't he a fencer? Anyway, just relax, Yoongi is such a drama queen and always exaggerates everything. But I don't get why the fuss."

"Well, let's say that my next vacation will be in prison. He wants to sue me for assaulting him."

"Your lawyer had seen worse. I bet that you will get away from this mess."

"If this were my only problem, everything would be okay, Bunny. My image is kinda ruined and I know that my movies are profitable, but they aren't so famous like before. The executives want to kick my scrawny ass from the movie, and fire me or worse, ban me from Hollywood. Also, they can send me to a mental institution or to the rehab."

"Honestly, hyung, I think that you should go to the rehab. You are in need of it. And you should stay away from partying all night, until your veredict. I know, is boring, but it's the better thing to do while this witch hunt is happening. You can relax in my Bel-Air house for a few days."

"Thank you so much for the offering, Kookie. But I don't think it'll be necessary. What I need now is some pills, I am in mood for Vicodin, baby."

"Why didn't you ask before?" Jeongguk laughed. "With my maknae powers, I'll make you forget everything, just wait a sec. And if you are in the mood, I can help you to release other things." Jeongguk smirked.

*

After popping the pills, everything was nice. With Jeongguk sucking his dick, was even better. The younger man was skilled, his fast licking was making Namjoon crazy, while he pulled Jeongguk's strands gently. He didn't how much time passed after he came on Jeongguk's face. Jeongguk walked to the bathroom, probably to clean the mess that Namjoon made. Namjoon pulled up and zipped his pants and sat on the couch, looking at the magazines on the small table. On the cover, there was a face of an asian model. He could recognize the face everywhere: Taehyung Kim, his damn cousin.

He was staring at the photo, until he noticed Jeongguk sitting at his side. The younger man looked at him with a sly smirk.

"Do you like what you see, hyung? If he is hot in this photo, imagine him riding my dick."

"Goddamn, Kookie. I don't need to know that you jerk off while you think about my stupid cousin."

"Cousin?" Jeongguk slurred. "Hyung, you have to introduce me to him."

"Hah" Namjoon scoffed. "He doesn't want to see me, even for a million bucks. I fucked up things with him and I fucked him also."

"But what did you do?" Jeongguk asked, staring at Namjoon with a curious expression.

"It's a long story, Jeongguk. I will tell you la.."

Namjoon could feel his iPhone vibrating in his pocket. He got his phone out of his pocket and looked at call ID. He could feel the cold sweat running down his back. It was the fucking CEO. He answered the phone with shaking hands, Jeongguk looking at him with a worried face.

"Namjoon Kim, long time no see..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Namjoon. His boss called him, this means trouble. Stay tuned for next chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts about this fanfic.


End file.
